


Abby Also Likes...2 of 2

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Kinks, Multi, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby extends an invitation...and the guys accept.





	Abby Also Likes...2 of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: My thanks, again, to BC, for taking the time to beta.  


* * *

Warnings: Language, sex, m/f sex, m/m sex, m/f/m sex, oral sex, bit of kink, a toy or two.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement intended.

 

Punctuality is one of those individual habits that’s admired by most but can be just as equally repugnant to others. Some people, and cultures, put a high premium on punctuality, such as the Japanese and the Swiss, while others claim to value it when, actually, they do not regard it as favorable at all, like those in Spain and most of Latin America. But to people and cultures which value punctuality, being late is synonymous to showing disrespect for another’s time and may, in all likelihood, be considered insulting. 

Generally, punctuality is associated with nothing more than the completion or fulfillment of a specified task, be it meeting friends at an appointed time for a relaxing evening of dinner and drinks, finishing a project or a production for a special school or job related assignment, or simply setting the alarm clock each night and rising in time to dress and make the commute into work each day. However, sometimes the desire to be punctual for more personal reasons almost outshines the need for anything else: eating, drinking, school, or work included. 

For Tony DiNozzo, and the man he was tugging ruthlessly along behind him, the trek up the long, bricked path from the driveway next to the modest-looking home to the front doorway was taking exceedingly too long for his satisfaction. He paused suddenly, abruptly, and rounded almost angrily on the older man, stepping up close and standing almost toe-to-toe.

“Jesus Christ, Gibbs!” He huffed in outright irritation. “Can you possibly walk *any* slower? What the hell’s the problem?”

Jethro Gibbs smirked at the younger man’s obvious irritation but stood his ground, gazing into the flashing, green eyes, immensely enjoying the closeness of their bodies but acutely aware of the proximity of the neighboring houses. He liked seeing DiNozzo like this, all barely constrained, sexual energy and youthful exuberance, but he certainly didn’t want others to get a gander of him like this. This was…well…this was just for his eyes only. Granted, it was fairly dark out here tonight and there wasn‘t much illumination spilling their way from the quaint, nearby, old-fashioned street lamps lining each side of the roadway but, like always, he was very conscious of prying eyes and nosy snoops, even in a community this sparsely populated. Slowly pulling his arm out of the other’s tight grip and switching his lightweight carry-all to his other hand, Gibbs shook his head and sighed loudly.

“Tony, give it a rest, will you? She said to be here at eight o’clock,” he paused to look quickly at the watch strapped around his left wrist, “and it’s barely even seven fifty-five right now. If anything, we‘re early.”

“I just don’t want to be late, that’s all,” DiNozzo grumbled softly and twitched a bit under the gentle reprimand, fidgeting from foot to foot, his apprehension and anticipation apparent. “I don’t want Abby to feel like we aren’t looking forward to this weekend or that we don’t value her time or…”

“Tony,” Gibbs interrupted swiftly, gently, purposefully ignoring his own caution concerning their nearness by placing a calming hand on the other’s close-shaven cheek, instantly admiring the smooth, sleek feel of the warm, healthy skin under his fingertips. The sudden sensation of flesh on flesh immediately brought back the sharp, crystal memory of *accidentally* observing the younger man going through his rigorous, careful regime of personal hygiene preparations earlier in the evening and of watching those strong, capable hands washing and scrubbing and …cleansing…each and every part of the lean, vigorous body, leaving no place untouched. Gibbs let his fingers shift to brush lightly, provocatively, across the worried-looking mouth, silencing and settling most of the antsy, younger man’s jitters immediately. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to quash his own rising eagerness. “You know Abby will be glad to see us no matter what time we arrive.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No. No ’buts’,” Gibbs reprimanded gently and reluctantly let his hand fall away from the lush lips, fingers sliding down the slope at the side of the long neck, ending up resting on the cap of one of DiNozzo’s shoulders, watching the expression in the lively eyes shift from worry to awareness to open understanding. “You need to relax…”

“Relax, eh? And just how am I supposed to relax with you looking at me like this now?” He whispered knowingly, one eyebrow raising slightly in a cunning arch, and his lips quirking seductively. “I know you were watching me earlier at home…”

“Don’t,” Gibbs quickly warned with a low growl, tilting his head slightly to one side, gaze sweeping swiftly over the youthful face and settling again on the lush, lewdly grinning mouth.

In turn, the younger man raked his own eyes fully down the length of the man’s solid body and then took a bold step forward, so they were pretty much chest to chest, before settling back on the intense, blue eyes. “Why do you think I left the bathroom door wide open while I was showering? I could tell, you wanted to do me…”

“Don’t…”

“…especially when I had that nozzle up my ass and was…”

“Tony!” Gibbs hissed, covering the mobile mouth with a palm, trying his best to ignore the playful, dancing eyes, and jerked him back into motion, sending them both careening again toward Abby’s front door. “What the hell am I going to do with you?”

“Well,” DiNozzo laughed softly against the palm and slipped it aside as they tripped and stumbled the rest of the way to the porch, both juggling their packs one-handed, “I can think of a few dozen things.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs huffed, attempting to put a measure of gruffness into his tone…but failing miserably…and continued pulling the chuckling man right along, “I just bet you can.”

Before they could raise a hand toward the innocuous-looking, little, brass gargoyle with a doorbell button housed directly in the middle of it’s tiny, round belly, right where the navel should be, the front door swung opened…and there was Abby Sciuto, a huge, sweet, welcoming smile on her face, her dark hair styled in the a couple of clever, little, girlish pigtails, and wearing the most provocative, sexy, black, thigh-length negligee either man had ever seen in their lives. The effect was enough to quite effectively render both Gibbs and DiNozzo temporarily speechless.

“Bossman! Tony!” She all but squealed in exuberance, quickly pulling the slightly dumb-founded men inside and shutting the door firmly behind them, throwing the locks into place and setting the alarm. Once finished and within the dimly lit foyer, she whirled and appraised them openly, eyes shining with obvious pleasure. “You’re right on time.”

Gibbs finally got his mouth to work, even though he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes away from the dark, leather-harnessed body that was clearly visible under the flimsy, translucent material of her garment. “Ah…DiNozzo was worried we’d be late.”

The younger man was nodding his head mutely in agreement but had no compunction about keeping his eyes glued firmly on the woman’s all-but-exposed female attributes, his gaze avidly taking it all in. The dark, thin straps of the harness ran over and around and disappeared into some pretty interesting places. Oh, yeah, *really* interesting places.

“Awwww, that’s so sweet,” Abby grinned, patting the younger agent’s cheek fondly, and then started down the short, connecting hallway, obviously expecting the two men to follow her lead. “You know what Marilyn Monroe once said, don‘t you? ‘I‘ve been on a calendar, but I‘ve never been on time.‘” She mimicked Monroe’s breathy, trademark voice and then tossed another smile casually over a shoulder at the speechless, trailing men. “That was one woman who obviously didn’t know the benefits of arriving when expected .”

Gibbs and DiNozzo were hot on her heels, watching the sway and swing of her lean form from behind, appreciating everything they could see…and some things they couldn‘t…but not really watching where she was leading. One hallway led to another…

“Benefits…” DiNozzo finally managed to get his mouth to work and mumbled dumbly, his eyes locked on Abby’s ass.

“Marilyn…” Gibbs added needlessly, gazing in the same general vicinity.

As they rounded a corner and entered a area she used as her master bedroom, Abby finally turned back to face them. “Okay, guys, here we are.” Catching the direction of their gazes, she placed her hands firmly on her hips and watched as they both pulled up short, two sets of eyes immediately snapping to focus on her face. She smirked knowingly at their expressions and tilted her head to one side, eyebrows arching high. “Were you two scoping out my ass?”

“No.” “Yes.” Gibbs and DiNozzo answered simultaneously, quickly looking at each other in surprise, and then just as swiftly making the mistake of trying to correct the laughable blunder. “Yes.” “No.”

“Crap, DiNozzo, just shut up,” Gibbs huffed in mock sternness, tossing his bag against a nearby wall, and turning to look directly at the grinning younger woman again. “You *know* we were, Abs. Where else *would* you expect us to look with you dressed like that?”

Abby crossed the small distance and looked up into his relatively calm face, the smirk slowly dropping away as she got closer. “Of course I know,” she stated casually, her voice dropping low and becoming extra-gravelly, “but what I really want to know is, do you like what you see?”

DiNozzo stood alertly to one side, his gaze shifting quickly back and forth between Abby and Gibbs, carry-all still gripped tightly in a cramping hand. Well, this was certainly new and totally unexpected and it sent a rush of pure lust right to his dick. He swallowed thickly when Abby moved a step closer to Gibbs, the hard nipples of her breasts clearly visible under the gauzy material of her thin garment, the tight, little, rosy tips barely grazing the older man’s soft, green polo shirt. DiNozzo groaned softly when they made contact, his fingers just itching for a real feel…or taste…of his own.

Abby and Gibbs ignored the muffled sound coming from the man standing a few feet away and focused solely on each other, their eyes silently assessing and evaluating. It wasn’t a battle of wills, per se, but there was a challenge being offered that flowed strictly between them and left the younger man wallowing somewhere along the fringes of their confrontation.

“This is my home, Gibbs,” Abby whispered with calm assurance, her eyes flashing clearly.

“I know that,” Gibbs responded immediately, tone steady and calm, more than ready to listen.

DiNozzo lifted his duffle and clutched it tightly against his chest, like some protective barrier, intrigued by what was happening but still a bit apprehensive as well. It was exciting to see these two facing off like this, establishing rules or drawing some kind of invisible, imaginary boundaries, and he didn‘t want to miss a moment of their quiet conversation but this was a side of Abby he‘d never seen…or imagined…before, especially around Gibbs. Whatever the hell they were doing, it was hot to watch. She was being assertive, confident, and Gibbs was letting her take the lead, and between the slight stirring he now detected at the front of Gibbs’ khakis, DiNozzo just didn’t know where to look anymore: the faces, the asses, Abby’s tits, Gibbs’ dick. Christ, there were just too many choices to select from at this point.

“I invited you and Tony here because I didn’t get what I really wanted the last time around,” she continued, bringing a hand up to press lightly against Gibbs’ solid chest, running her fingertips across the collarbone and over the firm pecs. “I want that now.”

The older man nodded once in understanding but remained still, letting her touch as much as she wanted. “We want more, too, but, Abby,” he quickly glanced to where DiNozzo was leaning heavily against the wall, noticing the slightly dazed expression clouding the usually clear, green eyes, “Tony and I are together. We haven’t really discussed taking on a third permanently…”

“Permanently?” Abby shook her head sharply, sending the pigtails flapping from side to side. “No offense, Bossman, but I’m not asking for that and I don’t want that.” She was being honest, wrinkling her nose slightly at the suggestion. “I like my freedom, I like playing with who I want, when I want, and, frankly, I have the feeling being with the two of you would just be too much like work.”

“Work?” Gibbs blinked in surprise at the word. *Work?* He couldn’t imagine anyone associating sharing time and space off duty with DiNozzo to what they normally faced at work each day and it must have shown clearly on his face because Abby was suddenly chuckling and shaking her head again. For some reason, her actions annoyed him just a bit and he frowned sourly right back at her. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Gibbs,” she brought her arms slowly up to drape around his tense shoulders and hugged the somewhat-affronted man carefully, sort of like one would approach a wounded animal, not knowing if the caress would be accepted willingly or if some sharp, feral teeth would suddenly snap at the tender, soothing touch. “It’s not like you guys aren’t totally blazing when you’re wrestling with the old anacondas but I have the feeling it would be like living with a couple of Bonobo chimps if I ever really got involved. You two would be humping all over the place.“

Gibbs sputtered. “Chimps? You…you’re comparing Tony and me to *chimps* now?“

Abby tilted her chin down and looked coyly up into Gibbs’ face. “I didn’t say you *were* chimps, I said you’d be *like* them. Geez, Gibbs, don’t you ever watch the Discovery Channel?” 

“Don’t have much time for TV…” He was all but sulking.

Abby grinned anew and cupped his cheeks with her smooth, warm hands. “Oh, if only you could see your face right now…”

“*Now* what’s wrong with my face?” Gibbs was actually getting a bit huffy. 

Abby made a soft tsking sound and pulled the slightly offended-looking man closer, pressing one of her smooth cheeks against one of his, and murmuring quietly, soothingly, peacefully. “Gibbs…Gibbs…I’m sorry. Okay? Maybe we should just start again. Can we do that? Please?”

There was another low growl and Abby just sighed. Men! Sometimes they got their toes stepped on and their feathers ruffled way too easily and just needed a little ego stroking to put things back in their proper perspective. Or better, sometimes there were *other*, more obvious things to stroke than silly, old egos.

She pressed her lips back to his ear and spoke in a hushed whisper. “Just let it go, Gibbs, and I‘ll make this all worth your while,” Abby cooed and took the small lobe between her front teeth, bearing down just enough to hear him issue a tiny hiss of minor discomfort. Pulling back, she smiled devilishly up into his slightly surprised face. “Besides, just look at Tony…are you *really* considering depriving him of a chance like this?”

Gibbs swiveled his head just enough to glance, once more, back in DiNozzo’s direction and had to suck in his breath when he finally caught sight of his lover. Still plastered up against the same wall, almost as if he was afraid to move, the younger man was all but panting where he stood, eyes locked on their position, both arms hugging that damn duffle tight to his chest…and the length of his full, hard erection very evident under the tight press of his form-fitting jeans. It was blatantly obvious what DiNozzo wanted.

The silver-haired man was silent for a few moments, letting his gaze slide hotly down DiNozzo’s solid body, and then he seemed to release the tension from his body, his shoulders drooping a bit and his arms coming up to hug the woman right back. He dipped his head and pressed it against the hollow formed between her throat and shoulder and took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Okay,” he agreed with a rumbling mumble, sounding almost like a sullen child.

Abby hugged him tightly again and then slowly eased back, looking him square in the eyes and smiling brilliantly, her expression filled with nothing but admiration and desire for the man. “Come over here then.”

Gently, and guiding with one hand, Abby led Gibbs across the large bedroom and over toward the other side of the massive, king-sized bed. In the far corner was a very thickly padded, comfortable-looking armchair, covered in some richly textured, wine-colored fabric. Abby turned Gibbs and backed him closer to the seat, pausing only long enough to skillfully remove the watch from his wrist, unbuckle and slip the leather belt from the pant loops, and kneel to slip the shoes from his feet. Once standing again, she stepped slightly away.

“I’d like you to take the rest of your clothes off by yourself,” she instructed in a raspy whisper, gaze dipping slowly down the man’s body before her intense eyes locked with his again. “Everything but your boxer shorts…for now.”

Gibbs started to move but stopped and frowned, eyeing the younger woman suspiciously. “Just how do you know I wear boxers?”

“Oh, Gibbs,” she smiled sweetly at his wary expression, batting her lashes for full effect, “after all this time working so closely together, don’t you think I’d know something as simple as that?”

“Why would you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Gibbs considered her words for a moment, thinking about all the times she’d examined their clothing for trace evidence, and then grunted, hands going immediately to his shirt without further hesitation, reaching back over his shoulders and tugging the garment up and over his head in one, swift move. He twitched the shirt once out of sheer habit and draped it neatly over the arm of the chair. Turning back toward Abby, he saw she was still standing in the same spot, waiting patiently for him to comply to her wishes, bright eyes shining in open anticipation. Shrugging mentally, the white T-shirt came next, followed quickly by the pair of tan khakis and, finally, the socks.

Once Gibbs was down to only his boxers, Abby instantly moved, stalking closer, bringing her arms up and out, slowly pushing the man until the backs of his knees touched the seat of the armchair positioned in the corner. But she didn’t stop there. As soon as Gibbs was seated and settled, Abby flowed right up into his lap, legs spread wide to either side of his hips, pressing her chest firmly against his, and bringing their lips together for their first, real, *shared* kiss. 

And it was nothing like the short, dry pecks Gibbs favored her with while at work. Hardly. This was not a quick ‘good work’ for uncovering some needed piece of evidence, and this wasn’t a ‘I’m glad you’re okay’ buss to the cheek after some scare, and this certainly wasn’t a swift, chaste, ‘I think of you as some relative’ kiss. 

Oh, hell, no….

This was a full, mouth-to-mouth meeting, of lips pressing and sliding, of small, eager nips and grazes of bared teeth, of tentative dabs and licks and jabs of moist, eager tongues. This kiss was a promise of more to come…much, much more.

Gibbs’ hands slowly came around the soft body, pulling the woman closer, angling his head and opening his mouth, letting her take the lead. Feeling the subtle bumps and rises of the harness beneath the slick, flowing material covering her back made him itch to do a bit of exploring of his own but he held back and waited. This was Abby’s show tonight and whatever she had planned for the three of them, he was willing to sit back and do as instructed. And, honestly, the very thought of her being the instigator and conductor of this evening’s activities thrilled him right to the core and made his dick jump in anticipation. As her tongue breached his lips and pressed wetly, sinuously, fluidly, into his mouth, all he could think about was bringing DiNozzo into the mix with them.

And speaking of DiNozzo…

Gibbs forced eyes open he hadn’t been aware of closing and looked quickly over one of Abby’s shoulders, trying to calm his rising lust long enough to check on the other man. But Abby was relentless, her mouth clever and sure, and he felt he could barely breathe under her erotic assault, much less check on DiNozzo…especially when one of her capable hands began to trace and shift over and down his chest, slowly dipping lower, fingers finally catching and playing with the elastic band of his shorts. He moaned into her open mouth, feeding on her rising lust, barely aware when his eyes rolled closed again, and just let her do as she pleased.

Abby’s lips left the older man’s panting mouth and bit gently at his chin, tongue pressing into the shallow cleft and grazing the skin with teeth and lips. In all the years they’d known each other, during all the times they’d worked side by side at NCIS, she never expected to be able to act on her deepest, darkest desires for the older man…and certainly never like this. It was almost like a dream come true. It *was* a dream come true.

Rearing up and sitting straight, lower body pressing intimately tight against Gibbs’ hot, trapped erection, Abby gently tugged at the tiny, delicate ribbons holding her sheer garment closed at the neckline, letting the slender, silky strands slip from the small, tight, intricate bows. She was very aware of his intense scrutiny, knew he was watching each move of her fingers closely, keenly, avidly, and could see his nostrils flair briefly when the ties finally loosened completely and came undone.

And then she sat back and waited…

Long seconds ticked by, the slender hand sweeping time slowly away, never to be seen again but, this close, with Gibbs breathing and sharing the same air, their bodies aching and waiting, faces mere inches apart, Abby felt she could stay like this forever. It was almost perfect. Almost.

“Abby…” Gibbs’ soft, hissing verbalization of her name ran straight down her spine, circled under, and came around to settle in a spot deep between her legs, intensifying the ache into a blossoming longing. He brought a hand up carefully, hesitantly, slipping it barely under the now-open garment, skimming a fingertip softly from the studded collar around her pale neck, down the delicate path between the partially veiled breasts, and stopped to rub a series of small circles on the soft, subtle leather that divided and separated them. “I…like this.”

Abby offered a small smile for his quiet, honest confession and was secretly relieved at the hesitant admission. She’d been fairly confident of the type of reaction the outfit would garner from DiNozzo but Gibbs…well, with Gibbs it was just difficult to be certain of what he‘d think. Still, this was her party and wearing her leathers always made her feel pretty and feminine and ready to take on the world…or two mega-macho men like Gibbs and DiNozzo.

“Good,” she rasped and then slowly peeled the flimsy covering away from her shoulders, shrugging out of it, and letting it float to the floor at his feet like a pool of black, silky water. Once without it, Abby arched back and let him really see her for the first time, all soft, smooth skin and tight, black bindings. The contrast was amazing.

“Jesus…” was all Gibbs could offer at the sight, his mouth suddenly going dry.

“Touch me,” Abby instructed and waited patiently for one of the big, barely trembling hands to rise, feeling the slightly scratchy rub of his callused fingertips graze tentatively at one nipple. It was soft and nice but way too gentle for Abby’s liking, so she pushed the questing hand away and shook her head, eyes growing dark. “No, that’s not the kind of touch I want…or need.”

Sliding from his lap and fluttering to the floor just as gracefully as the garment had only moments earlier, Abby pushed the strong legs apart and shifted to kneel directly between Gibbs spread thighs, gazing up from under her bangs, her eyes growing hot and demanding. She could see the older man shift his hands to the security of the armrests, fingers digging slightly into the padding, knowing he could easily see the lust rising within her stare.

“Abby,” was all he managed to get out.

She swooped down, mouth latching on to one of his small, flat nipples, sucking and licking and biting with just enough pressure to curl his toes and set his head spinning. Gibbs let out a low moan, his head dropping back, and just held on for the ride. Abby did her damage to one nipple before sliding over to the other, working it hard and steady and pausing only when she was sure she had his undivided attention. Then she pulled back…and skimmed her fingers down to the elastic of his shorts, running a blunt, smooth nail back and forth, back and forth…and waited.

Swallowing thickly, Gibbs tried to get his mouth to work but all that came out was a strangled-sounding groan. To Abby, it was enough.

Gibbs suddenly found his boxers sliding downward and Abby’s hot, wet mouth on his dick and all he could do was grip the chair tighter and try not to let the top of his head blow right off. She was good and ruthless and worked him with tongue and lips and teeth, pulling and sucking and pressing just right, under the head, then swirling around and around the tip, dipping and jabbing into the small, sensitive opening, nibbling along the throbbing length, skimming the vein, and it wasn’t long before he felt the stirrings of orgasm rolling full steam toward it‘s final destination. Turning his head to one side, eyes almost slit in pleasure, he barely managed to focus on DiNozzo‘s form, and the sight sent him careening wildly closer toward his climax.

“Tony…” he moaned out roughly, panting past the name, bucking up in the chair and reflexively jabbing his throbbing dick further into Abby‘s hot mouth.

With his back still plastered firmly against the wall for support and his pale, oxford-style shirt unbuttoned all the way and hanging precariously off both shoulders, the younger man had unsnapped, unzipped, and released his inhibitions…right along with his dick…and was working his hand steadily over his erection, eyes glued to where Gibbs’ cock was continually disappearing into Abby’s eager mouth. He blinked when he heard Gibbs utter his name and slammed his head back against the wall, his hand stuttering and then picking up speed again. It was easy to see he was matching the older man stride for stride.

“Tony, stop!”

The shocking sound of Abby’s strident command and the sight of Gibbs’ spit-slick dick suddenly appearing wetly against the side of the woman’s pale cheek almost sent him right over the edge but DiNozzo somehow managed to do as instructed, slowly ceasing the stroking rhythm of his hand, easing the pressure of his grip, and finally letting it fall away. He choked out a small sob of need, closing his eyes under the weight of her stare, and trembled in anticipation.

“Please…” was all he could manage…and even that came out pretty broken-sounding.

“Get your ass on the bed…now!” Abby snapped quickly, pushing immediately up from between Gibbs’ spread thighs and taking a step toward the waiting mattress, waving a hand almost angrily in his direction. “And get those clothes the rest of the way off!”

DiNozzo was stripping and moving instantly, shirt tossed and forgotten in a heartbeat, hips shimmying and twisting, long legs coming out of the pants and stepping clear, leaving a trail of clothing from wall to bed, not in the least bit caring about their position or condition. He looked expectantly at Abby, eyes flitting only momentarily toward Gibbs, bending and hopping from foot to foot as the socks finally were tossed and lost. 

And when every last bit of clothing was gone, DiNozzo took a flying leap onto the bed and stretched out on his back, arms wide to each side and eager gaze never leaving Abby’s slightly startled face. It should have all been pretty comical…the swift strip, the almost gymnastic gyrations, and the daring dive to the mattress…but the sheer erotic glaze in the wide, green eyes quelled any humor, as did the rampant erection arching upwards from the dark nest of wiry, pubic hair. DiNozzo was just about as ready for action as one man could possibly get…

…and he was all Abby’s.

Unbuckling a couple of the metal catches at the side of her leathers, Abby let them slip seductively through her fingers, allowing the long, dark ends to trail close to her legs. She leaned forward, hands and knees on the bed, and began crawling slowly, steadily, across the firm mattress, like a sleek cat scenting out her prey, and continued to move until she was directly at DiNozzo’s side, looking down at his hard, ruddy dick with fascination and appreciation. She licked her lips and watched it jump in response, a thick, pearly glob of pre-come beading up at the shiny, slick tip.

Flicking her gaze toward his face, Abby all but hissed at DiNozzo. “Don’t you dare move.”

Nodding his understanding and panting with expectation, DiNozzo kept himself as still as possible and waited, only his eager eyes jumped back and forth from Gibbs’ position in the corner to Abby’s hovering face. And just as he was observing them, they were also observing him, from the tips of his flexing toes, up the long, lean, trembling legs, past the solid, weeping length of his cock, across the heaving chest, and, finally, to his watchful, needy, ready expression. The time for observation stopped when Abby finally spoke.

“Do you have your plug in?”

DiNozzo’s surprised eyes flashed immediately to her face and he gulped dryly before answering. “N-no…”

She seemed to frown a bit but nodded and looked back toward the man in the chair. “Why isn’t he wearing the plug?”

Gibbs blinked once and shrugged, his anticipation rising as he thought of that slim piece of purple latex that‘d excited him so much during it‘s first appearance in Abby‘s lab a few weeks ago. He hadn‘t seen, or heard, much of it lately and knew it was because DiNozzo was saving it for special occasions. 

“Didn’t know you wanted that, Abby,” he offered honestly, swallowing thickly and shifting in the seat. 

“That’s okay,” she smiled brightly and indicated toward a nightstand beside his chair, “I think I have something that’ll work just fine. Reach in there and bring out my toys.”

“Toys?” DiNozzo squeaked, eyes flashing swiftly to Gibbs. The two men hadn’t progressed far enough in their relationship yet to need or want anything other than their own bodies but the sheer thought of ‘playing’ with other…things…made DiNozzo’s desire spike. He panted roughly and squirmed on the bedspread. “Oh, shit…”

Abby immediately smacked him lightly on a thigh and then pointed a warning finger at him. “I told you to be still and I meant it. Understand?”

“O…okay, Abby,” he nodded quickly, not hurt in the least by the light slap, eyes and attention focused totally on where Gibbs was carefully removing a beautifully decorated, ornamental box from the bottom drawer of the small end table. 

Abby took the box from Gibbs and then patted the mattress right beside her. “Come join us. Maybe you can help me pick out what I’m looking for.” Before Gibbs could join her on the bed, Abby was wrinkling her pert nose and shaking her head. “And, please, I want those boxers the rest of the way off. Nobody comes to my bed wearing clothing unless it‘s decorative.”

Kicking the last of his clothing away, Gibbs didn’t want to dwell on what kind of ‘decorative’ attire she could mean, so slowly slid in next to Abby, pressing a hot, wet kiss to one of her bare shoulders, his eyes shifting down to skim quickly over DiNozzo’s reclining form. He wanted to reach out and touch the younger man, to feel the familiar, warm skin under his hands, but knew he had to wait for Abby’s direction. Besides, she was just getting ready to lever the top of her toy box up and…

Holy shit!

Gibbs gasped as he looked into the open, rectangular container, his mouth dropping slight agape, surprise evident in his expression and his voice. “Sweet mother of God, Abby…”

The young woman giggled and nodded her agreement, fingers rummaging around among the plugs and dildos and clips and clamps. “Yeah, I’ve got a pretty good collection, don’t I?” She pushed the items around a bit. “Hhmm, let’s see…I want something that I can hold on to, so I can push it in and out…”

DiNozzo moaned softly and barely controlled a twitch.

“…and it needs to be just long enough to slide right up where it needs to go…”

His breath hitched and he tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

“…maybe one with some ribbing so he’ll be able to feel it better…”

He choked back a groan and bit the inside of his mouth.

“…with a bit of a curve so it’ll hit his prostate…”

“Oh, for the love of God, just pick one already!” He hissed excitedly, eyes flashing back open and nailing the woman with a heated glare. “At this rate, I’ll be as old as Ducky before you find the one you want!”

Both Abby and Gibbs stared silently down into DiNozzo’s expressive face, surprised by his outburst, but it was Abby who found her voice again first, cocking her head to one side, and grinning at his impatience. “Well, demanding little boy, isn’t he?”

Gibbs grunted and felt the beginnings of a smile form. “You have no idea.”

Without looking away from the man on the bed, Abby selected her item, placed it in Gibbs hands, and then shifted so she was between DiNozzo’s trembling, parted legs, watching as the frustration quickly bled away only to be replaced with a definite tinge of anxiety. She smirked and shoved the shaking thighs further apart. “Put a condom on it and slick it up real good with some lube,” she directed the startled, older man, eyes still fixed firmly on her prey, “and let’s just see if I can bring him around to my way of thinking.”

Pausing only briefly before doing as instructed, Gibbs easily located the necessary objects, expertly opened and rolled the condom onto the ribbed, ice blue, silicone toy, slathered on a generous gob of cold lube, and quickly handed it back to Abby, turning his anxious gaze to DiNozzo’s tense face. This was new and thrilling and there was an air of expectancy that delighted and excited him tremendously…maybe a lot more than it should…but he couldn’t wait to finally see Abby in action with DiNozzo. 

Shifting closer and sliding most of his body along side DiNozzo’s, Gibbs leaned forward on an elbow until he could look directly down into the younger man’s face. There were small beads of perspiration dotting the forehead and upper lip but there was an edge of something else in the green eyes that made him catch his breath and gasp.

“Tony,” he spoke softly, voice tinged with concern, “you okay?”

DiNozzo blinked rapidly and took a deep breath, tongue snaking out to moisten his dry lips. “Yeah…oh, yeah,” he nodded jerkily, head swiveling on the pillow so he could look right back at Gibbs, his voice shaded with nervousness, “but you know how I get with those…things. If she…“ he paused to take another deep breath, “if Abby starts fucking me with that, I’m going to lose it so quick…”

“No, you’re not,” the woman in question ordered, pushing DiNozzo’s legs up and out, settling his feet on the bed, leaving him wide open to her perusal. Coming up to kneel between his spread thighs, Abby snagged the end of one of the trailing leather strips that hung from her outfit and wrapped it several times around the base of his dick, pulling it snug, securing it with a slip knot, and ignoring his startled yelp of surprise. She gazed at her handiwork and nodded in satisfaction. “There. That ought to hold you.”

“Jesus…” DiNozzo panted raggedly, fingers clenched in the bedspread, eyes wide with shock.

“Hand me the lube,” Abby directed Gibbs with a wave of her fingers, ignoring his stunned expression, too.

Gibbs did as instructed and briefly watched as she dispensed a huge glop to the end of two fingers. He looked immediately back to DiNozzo’s face, knowing what was about to happen, and swallowed thickly, not wanting to miss one moment of the experience. 

DiNozzo was panting, spread legs trembling, eyes still centered on the older man. “Gibbs…”

“Just a little lube, Tony,” Abby warned, “and it’s gonna be cold.”

“Gibbs…”

“Bear down a little,” her voice floated up from between his legs.

“Oh, God…Gibbs…”

“Here we go…”

DiNozzo hissed and arched, eyes clenching together tightly, as Abby slowly and gently eased the end of the small dildo into his ass, pushing and spreading the lube inside, making the way easier. She pulled it slightly back before sliding it in again, further this time, watching as his cock jumped and twitched in appreciation, snared within the confines of the leather bands.

“Oh yeah…” he moaned, eyes slowly fluttering back open, their green depths awash with pure pleasure. He found Gibbs again and he defied Abby’s command, awkwardly bringing a hand up and reaching to pull the older man closer. “Wanna kiss you…” 

Gibbs surged forward and covered DiNozzo’s mouth with his own, drinking in the lustful moans and groans, feeling his own body respond to the remembered closeness. This was familiar, this was good, this was DiNozzo. And yet…

Abby was suddenly there, leaning forward, one hand supporting her weight while the other stayed between DiNozzo’s legs, her clever, relentless hand never ceasing it’s movement. She worked her face closer and Gibbs shifted, turning slightly, slowly pulling his mouth away from DiNozzo’s so he could latch onto hers, tender lips opening wide, wet tongues slicking inside, hard teeth clacking together in a hot rush of need. And hands…lots of hands…grabbing and stroking and wandering everywhere.

Gibbs found his fingers digging under a section of leather that crossed over Abby’s back and twisted his grip around, snagging on and holding tight. His mouth left hers and made a wet path down the side of her neck, over one shoulder, and across a flexing shoulder blade, where another strip of leather ran. Gibbs bit at it, the tang of hide exploding across his tongue, and heard Abby moan in response, her lithe body undulating under his touch. He shifted more, working his way fully to his knees, and edged behind her, mouth slipping down her spine, slicking up the flesh, lapping at the curves. It was intoxicating…and he was drunk with desire.

Abby felt Gibbs move around, his hands and mouth working across her back and hips, sending hot shards of excitement slashing at her senses. She latched onto DiNozzo’s neck and bit, just as Gibbs bit, and all three moaned in unison. When Gibbs dipped lower, so did Abby, taking one of DiNozzo’s tight, tender nipples between her teeth and worrying it persistently, feeling her friend buck up in response, the hard, slick tip of his leather-tied dick bumping against her chest.

From his position at the bottom of the pile, DiNozzo could see the top of Abby’s dark head as she worked her way from one nipple to the other and, just over one tattooed shoulder, the top of Gibbs’ silvered head, where he continued to lick and bite and mouth at the soft, flexible straps criss-crossing the woman’s arched back. Focusing as best as he could on the sight, it almost looked as though the older man was lost in some sensory overload, his blue eyes glazed and dreamy, his breathing rapid and short, and his body slick with a sheen of fine perspiration. It was one of the most erotic things DiNozzo had ever seen.

Gibbs bit lightly at one of Abby’s pale, creamy ass cheeks, dazedly watching the skin pinken slightly before licking soothingly at the rose-tinged spot. But he wanted to go lower, to get to her core, to taste the sweetness he knew was there, hiding just under that band of concealing leather. He bit again…and licked again…and then worked a lone finger under as far as he could, slipping it through the slick, wet fluid, feeling her heat, watching her tremble, hearing her moan…and knew it wasn‘t nearly enough.

Abby twitched when a finger ghosted over her clit and decided it was time to head south, too, inching over the lightly furred chest, down the rippling belly, chin bumping and nudging DiNozzo’s hot, heavy dick. When her mouth finally found its goal, Gibbs finally located the correct buckle, and her leather thong fell away, leaving her open and exposed to his eyes and tongue and body. She surged back against his face just as DiNozzo surged up into her mouth and they all found God.

Hands grabbed and shifted, bodies merged and slid and bucked, and moans became hoarse cries and heated whispers. Abby’s hand somehow found a condom on the bedspread and pressed it back to Gibbs, alerting him to her wishes. Kneeling up behind the woman, with one eye on DiNozzo’s sweat-slick face, the older man peeled the protection from the wrapper and had it on in record time, immediately lining himself up and slowly pushing in.

It was all that heat and smooth slickness and flowing juices that pulled a low, long, loud groan from somewhere in the area of his gut….and then he was moving, shoving in rough and hard, thrusting with a rising purpose, aware of Abby forcing herself back, rocking in counterpoint, impailing herself on his cock…and moaning wetly around DiNozzo’s dick, slurping out sloppy, sucking sounds. Gibbs leaned forward, hand slipping down and around to where he and Abby were joined, fingers feeling for her clit, and circling it again and again. She jerked hard against him as he continued to rub and tease and press.

But when he raised his head and looked past Abby’s shoulder, up into DiNozzo’s face, he almost lost what focus he still possessed. Arms bent back and hands over his head, the younger man was holding on to the lowest rung running across the base of the bed’s big, ornate, wooden headboard, his fingers white from the pressure. The green eyes were dazed and unfocused and Gibbs could see he was barely hanging on…and it was the most erotic thing *he’d* ever seen.

“Tony,” he gasped, draped over Abby’s heaving body, pounding into her, connected to one but needing the other, too.

DiNozzo twitched and frowned, immediately looking for the voice he knew better than all others, slowly tracking to Gibbs’ position, and gasping when he finally made eye contact. He suddenly arched and threw his head back, body tensing, holding tight, caught in a spasm of pleasure. He rode it out, panting raggedly, head rolling from side to side on the pillowcase, leaving sweaty, wet tracks on the dark fabric.

“Gibbs…” he panted weakly, almost bordering on pain, “…please…gotta come…”

Quickly shifting his hold on Abby, Gibbs slid one hand forward and nudged her mouth up and away from DiNozzo’s bound, wet cock, never slowing his own movements, keeping them both in the depths of pleasure. She twisted her head to one side and laid a cheek against the younger man’s inner thigh, looking back and watching Gibbs closely.

“Let me have him, Abby,” Gibbs grunted through gritted teeth, sweat dripping from his chin and landing in tiny drops upon her flushed back. “Take that damn strap off him and let me have him.”

“No,” Abby shook her head and groaned when Gibbs slammed into her, eyes closing briefly, and purring deep in her throat. She let him take out his frustration for a moment longer, remembering this was a first time in a threesome for them. Opening her eyes again, Abby reconsidered. “Every thing we do in this bed, we do together. Understand?”

Gibbs slowed and looked into her eyes, wanting to do it his way but knowing they’d come here just for this purpose. Swallowing a bit of his pride, and cringing a bit when DiNozzo moaned brokenly again, he nodded, spreading a bit more of his sweat around.

“Okay,” he hissed in agreement, breathing getting more ragged, “but let me have his dick…you just keep…fooling with that…thing.”

“I can do that,” Abby grinned sweetly, raising her head just enough to rotate it back the other way, eyes just inches from the hot, swollen cock. As Gibbs hand came around to softly caress the rigid flesh, she slowly undid the knot, and instantly heard DiNozzo’s soft sob of relief.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Gibbs soothed, his touch light and easy. “Gonna make you come now. Okay?”

DiNozzo homed in on the voice again, the release from the leather strip obviously what he needed, and he offered a weak smile at the older man. “Oh, yeah…more than okay.”

Gibbs fingers took their familiar place and began stroking, picking up a customary rythmn, holding the hot, green gaze even as he began moving back into Abby’s warm, waiting body. DiNozzo eased his hands away from the headboard and laid one atop Abby’s head and the other on the older man’s wrist, connecting them all through his touch. It was tender and calming and almost peaceful.

But as soon as Abby touched the dildo again, all hell broke loose. DiNozzo was writhing up and Gibbs was thrusting in and Abby was lunging back, all three working toward a single goal. The level of moans and groans rose until the combined voices became a choir of desire, their sighs and whispers and even a short, staccato session of foul, coarse words was all the language they needed to express the experience. 

“Ah….shit…” DiNozzo was the first to break, fingers tightening on both Gibbs and Abby, his breath catching and whooshing from his lungs. “I’m…I’m…oh, shit…”

Gibbs couldn’t look away, wanted to watch when it happened, felt himself melting inside as he observed DiNozzo’s orgasm approach. He tried to focus on the sight and the sound, even the smell, but suddenly Abby was making all these wild and wonderful sounds, her body shaking and tightening and gripping his cock, distracting him from his objective, throwing his body into overdrive, abruptly reminding him what the real purpose of the evening was all about: punctuality. DiNozzo was almost there, Abby was almost there, and, by God, Gibbs was determined to be there at the same time, too.

Upping his strokes and blinking the sweat from his eyes, Gibbs heard DiNozzo shout out loud, body abruptly clenching, and then felt the flood of thick, hot fluid pouring over his hand and dripping down his fingers. He wanted to look, to see the blissful aftershocks that always wracked the fine, handsome face, but Abby took that exact moment to howl out briefly and rear back, pushing herself roughly onto his dick, coaxing the hardness within her to just give it up as she was doing. And it did. 

Stuttering through the last few strokes, Gibbs slammed in one final time and yelled out his own note of completion, filling the tip of the condom and shaking through each and every spurt, wondering if it could possible get any better than this moment. When he managed to look down and see DiNozzo gazing steadily back at him, a huge, contented, goofy smile on the very satisfied face, he knew it could.

The truth be told, no matter what Abby had planned for them the rest of the weekend or how good and satisfying or mind-blowing it all turned out to be, Gibbs knew he was still going to be going home with DiNozzo Sunday evening and *that* thought pleased him more than anything. He grinned back at the younger man.

And that pretty much summed up everything for him now: Abby may like a lot of different things in her life but Gibbs likes DiNozzo. Period. And, if he played his cards just right, it would stay that way for a very long time to come.

END


End file.
